Bloops, I Did It Again
by President ORB
Summary: Jr. asks Grim for some help in winning over Mindy’s heart. After Grim gives him four action figures that have the ability to grant wishes,Jr. goes on a wishing spree. But after all this trial and error,is it really Mindy’s heart he’s after? UPDATED
1. READ THIS FIRST!

Bloops, I Did It Again by _**Orb.hearts.waffles**_

**This Is An AUTHOR'S NOTE/ TABLE OF CONTENTS CHAPTER!!**

**THIS STORY WILL BE RELEASED ON SEPTEMBER 4th! AT 7:00 pm (CENTRAL TIME-You know, _the Midwest_?)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy; nor do I own any of the associated characters of the show. I do not own Nike, or any other show brand for that matter. I do not own the rights to the band name My Chemical Romance, or Relient k. However, I _**do**_ own my own OC's, such as Filiz, Esther, Casio, and Hiroki (the Vishner Bloops), and I would like to inform the reader that if they wish to use these characters for any purpose of their own, I ask that they be granted permission from myself first. Thank you.

**Summary:** Jr. asks Grim for some help in winning over Mindy's heart. After Grim gives him four action figures that have the ability to grant wishes, Jr. goes on a wishing spree. But after all this trial and error, is it really Mindy's heart he's after? Read and find out in **Bloops, I Did It Again**.

Line

**Prologue: **_**Sticky Situations**_

Line

**Chapter One: **_**Another Afternoon In Endsville**_

Line

**Chapter Two: **_**The Vishner Bloops**_

Line

**Chapter Three: **_**Give Me a Clue**_

Line

**Chapter Four: **_**First Wish**_

Line

**Chapter Five: **_**Second Wish**_

Line

**Chapter Six: **_**Third Wish**_

Line

**Chapter Seven: **_**Fourth Wish**_

Line

**Chapter Eight: **_**Fifth Wish**_

Line

**Chapter Nine: **_**Sixth Wish…sigh**_

Line

**Chapter Ten: _What's Wrong With Me?_**

Line

**Chapter Eleven: _Maybe This Was A Mistake_**

Line

**Chapter Twelve: _You Got That Right._**

If I forgot to meantion it before, this IS a Jr.xMandy fic, it has been basically finished...I just have to finish proofreading the last two chapters, and then I'll start posting it! REMEMBER: SEPTEMBER 4TH--7:00!! BE THERE!!


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

Prologue:

Billy was tied to a chair, strangely enough—upside-down. He happened to also be rapidly licking the kitchen floor as Grim walked in. Irwin, however, was tied to the back of that very same chair, struggling to break free.

"MMM!!" Billy grinned as best he could, "I LOVE this game!"

"Uh, Billy?" Grim asked, "What in da world are you doin', mon?"

"Mandy gave me a special part for the game, Grim!" Billy exclaimed, looking uncomfortable, yet relaxed, in his upside-down position.

"He's been doin' it for an hour, yo!" Irwin chimed in, irritation clear in his voice.

Grim sighed loudly, replying,

"Figures. I dink I'm just gonna leave—"

"But, what about me, yo?" Irwin whined.

Billy attempted to stare at Irwin from where he was. Unsuccessful though, he told him,

"Mandy said the game won't be over until the floor is…SPOTLESS!!"

Irwin rolled his eyes,

"But, I said I didn't even wanna play this stupid game!"

"But Mandy gave me the Janitor part, Irwin! The SPECIAL part!" Billy whined back, suddenly becoming tearful.

And, for some reason, Billy's Dad walked in from the other room, and stopped to glance at his son.

"Aww…you kids look like your havin' fun," he stated, "…well, see ya!" And he started for the back door.

"Where are you goin'?" Grim asked.

"To, uh—somewhere else…?" Billy's Dad tried to think, "Ooh! Neptune! I'm going to Neptune!"

Grim simply rolled his bony eyes,

"Whateva, mon. I'm leavin', too…"

Grim turned to walk into the living room, when he was stopped suddenly by the evil incarnate, complete with a pink dress—Mandy.

"You're not leaving until you finish your chores!" she scolded.

Grim rolled his eyes,

"You mean _your_ chores?"

"Yes," Mandy closed her eyes as she continued, "and the next one is taking Saliva for a walk." She held up Saliva's dog leash, already attached to her drooling dog's neck.

"But your stupid dog only chews on me!"

"Just do it!" Mandy exclaimed, giving Grim a death glare as she held up Saliva's leash.

The silence was broken after that moment, as Billy laughed his weird laugh, saying,

"Hey! That's from those Nike commercials, right?!"

Mandy closed her eyes, and calmly walked over to Billy's laughing gut. She punched hard, her aim perfect, and Billy's tongue hung out, and he slipped through the rope that was holding him to the chair. Mandy walked back into the living room, muttering,

"Stupid."

Grim grumbled to himself, making his way to the front door, Saliva right behind him.

Leaving Irwin, still stuck to the chair, in the kitchen.

"…uh, yo! I'm still tied to this thing!" he exclaimed, and the lights turned off.

"Hello?"

Line


End file.
